


Little Scorpion Oneshots

by Kaslyna



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, handjobs, more tags to be added with future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: A collection of Ethan/Vanessa oneshots taking place during or after the episode "Little Scorpion" (2.07). There will be different ratings for different chapters, and chapters will not be connected unless stated in the title and/or beginning notes.





	1. Post-Episode Smut (Rated: E)

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated E for smut.

“Welcome to the night, Vanessa,” Ethan said, letting go of her, and beneath the disappointment she could hear anger. It was her who had upset him, and she did her best to push down the shame at that fact that had begun to creep in.

“Do you think you have scared me?” she couldn’t help herself; she wanted to push him, wanted to see just how far he would let her test the limits of his self control before snapping.

He laughed, a bitter sound, and shook his head, “I’m not even sure I’d know how.”

She flinched at that. Vanessa’s mind was working slower than her body; she came to this realization as her mouth made contact with his, hard and desperate in a way that was almost shameful, if she could care. Ethan didn’t resist; his mouth opened to hers and it took all of her strength to remember, to break away from him, breathing heavily, eyes wild with lust and panic that he read all too clearly.

_ That’s how _ , she wanted to scream at him, but she didn’t. She managed to cling to the last shreds of her dignity and stared at him in calm defiance, challenging him to decide what move to make next. 

It didn’t take long for her to find out; Ethan’s mouth was insistent upon hers, his hands pulling her and crushing her into him. She responded just as roughly, biting at his mouth and tangling one hand in his hair so hard it must have hurt. All he did was groan and she swallowed the sound, pushing her tongue in his mouth. It was a desperate, bruising kiss. She wanted him to ruin her.

“Sofa,” she gasped into his mouth. The bed upstairs was too far, and too small to be worth the distance. Ethan grunted his assent, and they stumbled towards the aforementioned piece of furniture.

They broke apart just before the sofa and spent a good moment staring at the other, panting heavily. Vanessa moved first, beginning to take off her own clothes. Ethan followed suit until they were both naked. She placed a hand on his chest and shoved him backwards so that he fell on the sofa, sitting up looking at her. She found she quite liked him at this angle. He seemed perfectly comfortable with his own nudity, and she greedily drank in the sight of him, toned and golden in the low light of the fire. Her eyes lingered at what lay between his thighs: his cock, stiff with need. Yet he was not impatient; he had not moved an inch since she had forced him to sit.

Vanessa straddled him slowly, both wanting to tease him a while longer and unable to fully force away her fears about what they were doing. Their mouths joined again, in a kiss that was slower, deeper, more exploratory than the clashes of before. One of Ethan’s hands tangled in her hair, the other running smoothly down her left side, sliding behind to grab at her ass. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her, and it emboldened him, causing him to grab her more firmly and lick her lower lip in a bid for entrance. She readily opened her mouth to his probing, and the hand that was on her ass moved again, to her hip, her side, her belly, and finally landed on her breast.

They kissed for a while, unhurried. Vanessa slowly but surely felt her fears begin to melt away, a feeling of safety beginning to take hold instead. There was security to be found in Ethan’s arms around her, the way he touched her without hesitation or rational thought; just passion, insistent and hungry for her. When they next broke their kissing for air she moved her mouth along his jaw, down his neck. She paid close attention to the hitches in his breathing that let her know where he liked her mouth most.

At the junction where neck met collarbone, Vanessa bit him. Ethan sucked in a sharp breath in response, exhaled shakily and moaned at the sensation. She made sure to leave a mark, and lapped at the wound with her tongue after.

“ _ Mine _ ,” she growled against it.

“Yours,” he replied, and though she needed no confirmation, the affirmation made something tight inside her chest loosen. He was here, and he was hers as much as she was his.

“But am I yours as well?” Vanessa asked, unable to help herself.

Ethan tugged on her hair until she was forced to look up at him, and she moved to be more comfortable. He kept their eyes locked as he said, “Yes.”

“Then prove it,” she murmured.

She didn’t expect him to stand, taking her with him. Instead of depositing her on the floor he turned, and gently lowered her to the sofa. Then he knelt in front of her, and nudged at her thighs until she opened them. Though Vanessa was not a self conscious person, she suddenly found herself feeling shy at the way he looked at her most intimate place. She pushed that feeling down; it was Ethan, and the way he looked at her told her that he was not repulsed.

Ethan leaned in, pressing a kiss to her hip that made her shiver. It was as he rested there a moment that she felt more than heard him say, “You’re beautiful.”

Then his mouth moved to the inside of one of her thighs. It was there that he bit down, marking the sensitive skin. Vanessa felt like every inch of her skin was alight with desire, heat pooling low in her belly and between her legs at the sensation. He had chosen a place that was so intimate that it was undeniable that she really  _ was _ his. The thrill that sent through her was pure euphoria, and she let it carry her away.

Before she could recover Ethan’s mouth was on her cunt, and she couldn’t help the surprised noise that escaped her at the contact. It did not deter him; he was enthusiastic with the way he licked and sucked, and Vanessa felt like she could float away. In some dark corner of her mind she had known this was possible, but knowing and experiencing it were two very different things, as she was quickly learning.

She placed a hand on his head, to pull him closer or push him away as the sensations bordered on too much, she was not entirely sure. Eventually she pushed him away, needing to feel him inside of her too badly to let him continue.

“Come down here,” his voice was low with desire, insistent in a way that called to her instantly. 

She complied, sliding down onto the floor. It was cold against her knees and calves, and she couldn’t help but shiver. Ethan pulled her to him, kissing her until she was warm again. Somehow they ended up closer to the fire, though the how was a desire hazed blur. They were lying side by side, kissing, when Ethan moved to grip her thigh and hook it around his hip. She reached between them to take his cock in hand, delighting in the little hiss of air he let out at the contact before positioning him at her entrance. His eyes met hers as he slid into her, torturously slow, inch by delicious inch.

“Ethan,” Vanessa breathed, the fear suddenly coming back to her.

“Shh, you’re safe,” he assured her, “I’m here, and I’m not going to let go.”

She buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. His movements inside of her were so slow and gentle that they felt somehow more like an extension of herself than the movements of another person entirely. But it was just what she needed; his soft murmurings against her ear as he curled around her, the gentle stroking of her hair all intending to soothe her. Her impending climax grew gradually, near frustrating in its slowness; but it was necessary. Ethan knew this instinctively, that he needed to be careful. If Vanessa had not been entirely sure of her feelings for him before, she was now; the love she felt for him at the tenderness of his actions was near overwhelming, and only served to heighten her desire. This act was a mere extension of the love she felt for him, a logical next step, rather than something borne only from lust. The lust she felt for him was so entwined with the love she held for him that they were indistinguishable. She felt safe, comforted by it. Perhaps it was the same for him; she could only hope that she was not alone in her feelings.

Vanessa was brought out of her reverie by Ethan moving, turning so he was on his back and pulling her with him so that she sat astride him, his cock still inside of her. He was ceding control to her entirely, she realized. It was a heady rush to see him splayed beneath her. Their eyes met, and she reached to brush some of his hair from his face before leaning down to kiss him.

One of his hands found one of her hips, helping her set a rhythm, while the other palmed at her breast. He moved that hand to the other one shortly after, before finally sliding it down her belly to rest between her legs, finding the place near where they were joined that set her aflame. Her world narrowed solely to him as she got closer and closer to climax, the slight pain in her knees from the hard ground and the grunts and moans they let out melting away as she could no longer focus on anything else but their union and the desire burning hotter and hotter in her core.

It was not long after that she finally came, crying out. Ethan followed almost immediately with a choked noise, and Vanessa collapsed on him, spent. She drifted away in the bliss that came after, and it was a while before she realized the gravity of the situation: she was still here, not taken over by the dark and malevolent forces that had plagued all her previous encounters. She could not stop the tears that formed in her eyes from relief, and then her mouth found his again, kissing him over and over in gratitude.

“Vanessa?” he asked after a moment, concerned.

“I am quite well, Ethan,” she assured, and let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh, “They are happy tears.”

“Are you sure?” he found himself needing more reassurance.

She nodded, “Yes. Sometime I will tell you, but not now.”

“Alright,” he finally acquiesced.

“Just hold me?” Vanessa asked.

“Of course,” Ethan replied.

Eventually she shifted so that he slipped out of her, burying her face in his chest. She had not lied; her tears were ones of happiness, and relief. Relief that she was truly safe with him. Everything else might still be going wrong, and they might still have to work out how they felt about the prior events of that night, but she was certain that they would be okay. More than that, that they would be together.

And she was sure, they were stronger together.


	2. Mid-Episode Smut AU (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa accidentally walks in on Ethan getting dressed, and it spirals from there. Tags include: masturbation, handjobs, sex, voice kink, light voyeurism, dirty talk. Takes place during 2.07, but before the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a conversation between vanessaschandler and me. Kind of snowballed from there. I hope you all enjoy!

It had not taken them long to learn each other’s routines. Vanessa rose earlier than Ethan, and usually left the cottage for a short walk to gather kindling to start the fire for breakfast. By the time she returned, Ethan was always dressed and had started piling wood into the fireplace. Though they were living in a confined space where it would be all too easy to run into the other in the midst of an intimate moment, they had so far avoided such a thing.

Therefore, it was not entirely incorrect for Ethan to assume that Vanessa had already left that morning. His movements were a bit slow, having not fully woken up by the time he started to undress. He had a clean pair of trousers halfway up his legs when he registered a noise from the direction of the stairs, followed by a sharp intake of breath. He didn’t look at her, but rather continued calmly, deciding that it would be more awkward if he acknowledged what had transpired.

Vanessa, for her part, found herself immobilized for a brief moment as her brain registered the sight before her. She had always thought Ethan handsome, but she was not truly prepared for the sight of him mostly nude. She longed to run her hands across the broad plane of his bare chest, then further south, to take his cock in hand, to eventually take him inside of her. It was an image of herself pushing him down on the sofa behind him to do just that that finally snapped her out of her reverie, and she was quick in her retreat up the stairs. She did not bother to cover the noise; surely, he had noticed her. And that was a thought she didn’t quite know how to handle.

She sat on the small bed upstairs, contemplating her next move. Should she pretend she had not seen what she had seen, as he so clearly pretended to have not heard her? Or should she apologize for walking in on him, attempting to clear the air? Eventually Vanessa decided, she would sit for a while, and when she faced him again, let him be the one to decide. It was the coward’s way out, she knew, but with desire slick between her thighs and clouding all her thoughts, she was not entirely sure she could stop herself from doing something stupid.

After perhaps ten minutes, she cautiously made her way downstairs. Ethan was gone; she tried to push down the flare of disappointment that caused, but thought perhaps it was for the best as she too left, gathering firewood. She was slightly slower at the job than Ethan, but nevertheless, when he returned with kindling the firewood was piled.

They barely spoke while they made breakfast and as they ate. Vanessa couldn’t trust herself, and Ethan seemed like he was walking on eggshells, as if _ he _ had done something wrong. She wanted, badly, to assure him that he hadn’t, but she didn’t know how to do so without revealing just how much she wanted him.

Vanessa suggested a walk, afterwards. Ethan accepted, and they went. They talked more than they had earlier in the morning, but still, there was a lingering tension, a kind of awkwardness. She briefly considered offering to expose herself so that they were on equal ground, but could not muster the courage to do so. When Ethan reached for her hand during their walk because he wanted to show her something interesting, she let him. The casual touch felt like it burned, in the best of ways.

The rest of the day seemed to move by torturously slowly. Vanessa couldn’t stop the thoughts of what she had seen that morning. It was a rare occurrence whenever she slept in, but never had doing so had such consequences. She knew she was close to snapping, letting go of all her self control in favor of falling into bed with Ethan. 

She retired earlier than usual after dinner, and took her time getting ready for bed. She lay in bed for a while after, contemplating, unable to fall asleep. Ethan had probably gone to bed as well; she was sure that if she did what she was considering, he would not hear. 

Her hand was fumbling between her own legs before she could finish the thought.

-o-o-o-

Ethan lay awake on the sofa downstairs, acutely aware of the sounds of Vanessa’s nightly routine, wondering if he had fucked everything up by not addressing the incident that morning. She had been skittish all day, though sometimes he could tell she was thinking about it, and whenever he caught her in one of those moments she became uncharacteristically flustered. He wasn’t sure what to do, and was contemplating going upstairs to have a discussion about it when he heard a sound. Instantly he was on alert, wondering if she was alright, but then he heard the bed creak, followed by a sound that seemed like she was trying to muffle it in a pillow, and-oh. _ Oh_. 

He wondered if he should leave, but then decided that it would spook her, to have such concrete proof that he had heard her touching herself, because there was no other explanation for those noises, nor the scent of her that stirred the wolf inside of him. He swallowed hard, did his best to tamp down his own desire. The noises were quieter now but Ethan was aware of each one, until his pants strained over his hardness. When she was done, he’d leave, he decided, so that he could take care of his problem.

After a short time, he heard a huff of frustration. There followed a period of silence that seemed to drag on forever, until he heard Vanessa call, “Ethan?”

He had to force himself to take his time coming up the stairs, and prayed she did not notice his predicament. She was lying under the blanket on the bed, flushed from her face down until where her body was covered. Ethan knelt by her side in an instant.

“Are you alright?” he asked, deciding that concern was better while he tried to figure out why she had called for him.

“I’m quite well,” she swallowed, and did not look at him.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit… flushed,” he couldn’t help but tease her.

“I just, ah-” she gasped a little, “Wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” he asked, still feigning ignorance.

“I don’t know,” she snapped, and huffed in frustration again.

Ethan let his eyes wander then. He could see movements under the blanket, knew she was getting off to the sound of his voice. He decided then that he was tired of games, and ready to call her out on it.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” he asked, pretending he was shocked.

“Would you like me to stop?” she looked at him then, and he could see just how affected she was.

“No,” he shook his head, “But I want to see you.”

Vanessa looked at him for a long moment, clearly thinking about it. Then she pulled the blankets off, and Ethan felt his mind blank at the sight of her, her nightgown rucked up to her waist, one of her hands still working between her legs, where she was slick and swollen with need. 

“I’m so close,” she shuddered a little as she found something that worked for her.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Talk to me,” she pleaded, and Ethan thought about it for a moment.

“What are you thinking of when you’re touching yourself?”

“You,” she gasped.

“What about me?”

“Ethan, _ please_,” she whined, finding herself suddenly shy.

“You’re safe with me,” he told her softly.

“Your cock, inside me,” she finally admitted, “Your mouth on my neck, your teeth against my skin there. I usually prefer to be dominant, but I think I’d quite like the weight of you on top of me.”

Ethan groaned, and it took him a moment to respond, “I want to know how it feels to be inside of you.”

“You can,” she replied quickly, “If you’d like.”

“How about,” he murmured, slowly moving to take the wrist of the hand between her legs and meeting her eyes, “We start with my hand.”

Vanessa nodded, and Ethan gently removed her hand and replaced it with his own, finding an angle that worked and settling in. He started by locating and touching her clit, listening to the way her body responded to set a rhythm. Then he moved the hand, inserting two fingers and grinding his palm against her clit instead. Vanessa keened, back arching beautifully. It took his breath away; he was sure he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her at that moment, and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

“Keep talking,” she begged.

Ethan started mumbling nonsense to her then, voice rough with desire, but she didn’t seem to mind. He described the way she felt around his hand, how good she was, how beautiful. How he couldn’t wait until he was buried fully in her wet cunt, joined with her so intimately that they couldn’t remember what it felt like not to be together in such a way. Vanessa whimpered, and grunted, and ground her hips down harder and faster against his hand.

And then Ethan moved, placing his mouth on her neck. 

“So beautiful,” he growled, and scraped his teeth playfully against her skin before biting down, timing it with a particularly deep and hard thrust of his hand. 

Vanessa arched up and shouted, coming. Ethan continued his ministrations to drag out her pleasure, even as he let go of the skin between his teeth and soothed it with soft laps of his tongue. Vanessa panted, falling back to the bed and moving one hand to his hair to pull him back. Their eyes met as Ethan removed his hand from inside her, and used his now free hands to brace himself as he leaned down and kissed her.

Their foreheads pressed together after. Ethan waited, deciding that it needed to be Vanessa who broke the silence.

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

“Of course,” he replied, voice equally as soft.

“I still want your cock inside of me,” she told him, so matter of fact that he couldn’t stop a laugh that bubbled up. She frowned at him, insecure, but he surged forward to kiss her until she understood that her boldness delighted him.

It was easy enough to pull Vanessa’s nightgown up and off, and Ethan had never undressed faster in his life. He became painfully aware of just how aroused he was when Vanessa, sitting up on the bed, reached up to place a hand over his heart before running it down his body, finally stopping when she grasped him in hand. Her look was inquisitive as she stroked him, learning what he liked quicker than anyone else ever had.

“Vanessa,” he choked out, “You need to stop, or we won’t make it as far as you want.”

“Would you prefer my hand, though?” she asked, and his brain stopped working.

“I want to be inside of you, if you still want that,” he replied, when he managed to function again.

“I do,” she breathed, and let go of him so that he could cover her body with his.

He wasted no time lining up at her entrance. They locked eyes for a moment before he finally entered her, and then took another moment before he began to move. Vanessa’s upward thrusts soon matched his thrusts into her, and Ethan remembered to move a hand between her legs to find her clit. His movements were clumsy, desire clouding his ability to think, but Vanessa responded nevertheless. 

“Want you to come first,” he grunted a little bit later.

Vanessa shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. There are other times.”

He kissed her, hot and messy. He whispered close to her mouth when he pulled away, “First impressions matter.”

She was the one laughing now, shaking her head at him in disbelief. She was gentle when she removed his hand from between her legs, replacing it with her own. Ethan used it to his advantage, moving to brace his hands against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him deeper inside of her.

“I was _ so _ close earlier,” she told him, “But I couldn’t come, because I kept thinking about _ you_, about how badly I wanted it to be you.”

“I’m glad you asked for help,” he replied.

She leaned up a little, “Come for me now, Ethan.”

He groaned, thrusts becoming sloppy, and it was not long before he did just that, panting hard and doing his best not to collapse on her. Vanessa was making more noise, and it was mere moments before she came too, crying out unintelligibly this time.

Ethan slipped out of her, and there was a moment of slight awkwardness as they rearranged so Vanessa lay on top of him in the too small bed. She pulled the blankets over them halfheartedly, knowing it would be too cold without them, but too exhausted to put them on properly.

“It’s never been like that,” she admitted, swallowing back a lump in her throat that suddenly appeared, “Every other time… it’s ended in disaster.”

“Like I said before,” he murmured, running his fingers through her hair idly, “You’re safe with me.”

“Indeed,” Vanessa replied softly, yawning.

Soon after, they finally both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update this again, when I get an idea I guess. I have a lot of prompts that I could potentially turn into something for this work, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this particular oneshot months ago, and I'm glad I finished it. I don't know how frequently this work will be updated but as most of the chapters won't be connected I don't feel too bad posting the first one now. I guess I'll just update it as ideas come to me or I get prompts for certain things.


End file.
